


Idle Words can Start A Fire

by briwookie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst Being Gay, Everybody being Gay, F/F, Fluff, Peridot Being Gay, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Amethyst loved to stargaze, and Peridot couldn't comprehend what made it so fascinating. The quartz is determined to change her mind. Amethyst/Peridot. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the midst of my Sense and Sensibility essay, I decided to write a short Amedot drabble, because I feel the fluff coming on and nothing to stop me, so here is some gross, adorable Amethyst/Peridot to help all of you guys out there who are supposed to be studying but find yourself glued on fanfiction, like me. Enjoy!
> 
> This takes place after Steven vs. Amethyst.

She often wondered what there was to gain in staring at a bunch of white dots in the sky.

The green gem was puzzled.

Often, she would see Steven take his ukulele and walk outside of the barn to strum notes gently, looking out to the moon for what seemed to be inspiration. Peridot could only associate the giant rock with the concepts and specifications – gravity, eclipses, the pull of the tides. There was nothing emotional connected to the crescent she would see as she’d fix the drill, even though she did find slight comfort in knowing that it never stayed the same.

Steven was as confusing now as he was once when they met.

Peridot had come to realize that Steven was not the only person who found solace in stargazing. Amethyst had frequently gone by herself in the middle of the night to look at the sky, leaving Peridot baffled as she would be there for a lengthy amount of time. This would cause Peridot to realize that she had been watching the purple quartz for that duration of time, become flustered, and go back to whatever episode of Camp Pining Hearts was on. However, it was intriguing to know that Amethyst could have such an emotional attachment to something that was indifferent towards her, a piece of geology that was different from the likes of them in that it was apathetic, and could never learn to cherish those who gaze upon it with such adoration.

Skeptically, as always, Peridot was not sure what to think when Amethyst caught her staring at her one night, and encouraged her to sit beside her.

The two of them have not encountered in what seemed like an eternity, even though Peridot knew it had only been a few days since she returned to the temple. When they lived in the same area, Amethyst would stargaze constantly, but tonight she was not with the others. She was alone, different in appearance as Peridot noticed when she made her way towards her.

“Hey.” Amethyst smiled, her hair falling off of one shoulder and her bangs covering an eye. Peridot always found the quartz aesthetically pleasing, especially with the new attire. The white contrasted with her skin beautifully, and it was more suiting than the black tank.

“Hello.” Peridot whispered, waiting for Amethyst to send an encouraging nod before taking her place besides her. The proximity was closer than she anticipated, but she saw no discomfort from the other gem, so she did nothing.

Glancing towards the moon, Peridot noticed that it was full tonight. Upon her first arrival to Earth, it took Peridot a few times to recognize the moon’s patterns, but tonight there was no mistaking it. She heard Amethyst sigh as the other gem leaned back.

“I really needed this.”

There was tension in her voice, Peridot picking up on it as soon as the words passed her lips. She glanced towards the quartz and tried to find a matching expression in her eyes, but she saw nothing.

“You reformed.”

There was a blush on Amethyst’s face as Peridot pointed out the obvious.

“Let’s just say that a lot has happened since we went back home.”

“Did a mission backfire on you?” Peridot clenched the grass beneath her hand. “How badly did you get hurt?”

“It wasn’t that bad! Jasper was just…”

 _Jasper_.

Peridot’s eyes widened at the revelation of her return. She knew from Lapis that she was back, but she didn’t think it would be this soon, and she didn’t think Amethyst would have gotten hurt because of her.

There was a quiet anger inside of her, unfolding more at the hopeless look in Amethyst’s eyes.

“Did she say anything to you?”

“No.” The response came too quickly, and Peridot narrowed her eyebrows. Amethyst could lie to everyone else, but Peridot saw through it. She was probably the only gem that could.

“ _Amethyst_.”

The quartz looked over her shoulder, in awe of the look in Peridot’s eyes as she reacted so intimately. She bit her lower lip before sighing, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

When Amethyst eventually allowed the silence to blow over, she told the entire story of her fight against Jasper, and how Stevonnie came in to save her once she poofed. Peridot heard her voice crack and shake, and she marveled at how someone so strong and adamant could show such vulnerability. She knew that if the other gem could tell of it, she would hate herself for opening herself so widely, enough for any gem to see the parts of her that she didn’t want to show anyone else. Peridot couldn’t help but wonder if she connected this way towards Steven, or any of the other Crystal Gems.

What if it was just her?

Peridot wanted to put a hand on Amethyst’s shoulder, as encouragement, but she knew that Amethyst didn’t want that reaction. It was enough for her to be able to discuss something so explicitly, with the way Jasper affected her, and how she felt up to this point.

“I want to become stronger, but I don’t know how. Jasper is superior to me, there’s just no way around it.” Amethyst closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. “I really am just a defect.”

“That’s not true.” Peridot responded, leaning towards her. “Don’t say things like that.”

“But you know that it’s true! You said it yourself!” Amethyst yelled. “You can’t just say that there’s nothing wrong with me when you and I both know that there’s a reason for this weakness. I was born wrong, and Jasper was the one who came out right.”

Peridot heard a sniff coming from the other gem, and she took a deep breath, scooting in closer to where their knees brushed.

“Jasper may have had more time to shape and grow into her form, but there are so many reasons as to why you’re the one who is superior. You have so many things that Jasper cannot comprehend, or even try to understand. You have heart, passion, and a strong motive to do what you believe is right. That is what separates you from Jasper. That is what makes you such an incredible gem.”

Peridot smiled as Amethyst brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at the green gem with wide eyes. They were slightly damp, and the quartz sniffed, wiping her face.

“Geez, Peri, you really say some of the strangest things.”

“I could say the same thing about you, but that should already be a given.” Peridot countered, feeling slightly victorious as Amethyst chuckled in response.

“Thanks.”

It was in the same tone of the affirmation after her recorded apology, several weeks back. Peridot smiled to herself as Amethyst leaned and placed her head on Peridot’s shoulder, looking back up at the moon. Peridot looked towards the moon, and the stars, and grinned.

Maybe there was something to this strange Earth ritual after all.


End file.
